In most existing color and black and white reproduction systems, color and gray scale correction is performed in an open-looped fashion. For multiple generation color copying, color fidelity cannot be guaranteed since the errors introduced in color correction may accumulate with each subsequent copy of a copy. It would be desirable to enhance color fidelity in printed documents and to guarantee the same color correction from print to print or copy to copy.